User blog:Ken628/Girl Meets Blog
We all love Girl Meets World, maybe because we first loved Boy Meets World or because the show actually has lessons we can learn. Whatever the reason I am here today to talk about the show. I just want to talk about the show. I want to begin with season 2, because honesly season one wasn't my favorite. First of all I want to start with Girl Meets The Secret of Life. If you don't ship Rucas how could you not after this episode. I believe this episode was so emotional. The chemistry between Lucas and Riley in this episode was romantic and friendship and it was just perfect. Apart from that Lucas acting was so great in this episode. Next there is Girl Meets Demolition (not technically season 2) I really liked how Debby Ryan was able to portray a character unlike any other she has ever portrayed in the past. I really liked the comedy aspect in this episode it really reminded me of Boy Meets World, but at the same time the lesson did come across. Girl Meets Tell Tale Tot is one I really enjoyed too, because this generation usually ends up liking people two or three years older than the and I think that this episode gave a great lesson through Josh and Maya. Girl Meets Farkle's Choice is not a season 2 episode, but this episode almost made me ship Farkle with both Maya and Riley despite being a major Joshaya/ Rucas shipper. I really liked how they showed that Farkle doesn't just have some middle school crush on the girls, but he really has an actual reason for liking them. I think all Boy Meets World fans such as myself (I was born during the last season of the show but I have seen every episode) probably really enjoyed three specific episodes. Those are the Christmas one (I'm not sure the specific title) I relly liked that a lot of the original cast came back I especially loved watching the Cory/Shawn reunion and I think that we all could see thel ittle bit of tension between Amy and Topanga, which we began to see in Boy Meets World. The of course how could we not all love the episode where Cory, Topanga and Shawn return to Feeny's backyard (again I do not know the name of the episode) this episode was so amazing for all the Boy Meets World fans it was the reunion we had all been awaiting I loved the Cory and Shawn flashbacks they briefly showed and of course the Feeny lesson that was justi inevitable plus the humor between Cory and Shawn when Cory lied to Shawn about why he had to go to New York was hilarious. Also that episode reminded us of Lauren who none of us liked but Topanga made positive and of course the jean jacket which I just screamed when I saw and the drama between Shawn, Angela (not seen in this episode), Maya and Katy was a good touch as well. Then we have Girl Meets Mr.Squirrels to be honest I did not like this episode at first, because I felt that they made Eric even less intelligent that he originally was and his storyline was just unrealistic, but eventually I began to really love the episode I loved when Eric called Topanaga Pangers and when he gave the class a lesson despite being the same old Eric. Now I am just going to talk about what I hope to see for this show in the future. I really hope this show grows like Boy Meets World did I hope it touches on some more heavy topics. I am also excited to see the characters grow I would love to Rucas to really happen like Cory and Topanga but more realistic and Joshaya wouldn't be bad either. I would also like to see a lot more of Topanga, because she is one of my favorite characters. I want to continue to see more characters come back including those we have already seen and I want the show to have at least four seasons. Lastly I am going to tell you guys, which episodes I am looking forward to. I am looking forward to Girl Meets Semi-Formal, becase we are going to see Jack and Eric again and also I'm really hoping that this is a major Rucas episode. Girl Meets Hurricane is also another one I am looking forward to, because honestly I am a Shawngela shipper and even though I know they will not end up together I want to see what happens in this episode. Girl Meets Cory and Topanga is one I also really want to see, because I think we will get a lot of flashbacks and Corpanga moments and who doesn't want that. Girl Meets The New Teacher is going to be great as well, because who doesn't want to see Mr,Turner. Finally I hear Girl Meets Yearbook is supposed to be all about the whole Rucas/Lucaya relationships and I'm hoping this is true and Rucas becomes a thing in this episode and if it is that would be great. Thank you all if you read this much! Sorry for writing so much it's just I am a mjaor fan and want the best for this show. If you have any responses please comment them down below, because I want to know what you think and I am totally up for starting a Shawngela or Joshaya or Rucas or Corpanga or a non-relationship discussion as well. Sorry one last thing I just want to point out how amazing the casting of this show is Riley (Rowan) totally looks like both Cory (Ben) and Topanga (Danielle) and we also see Josh (Uriah) looking like both of them and Auggie totally looks like a younger Cory plus Maya (Sabrina) and her mother Katy (???) totally look alike. Category:Blog posts